Shadow Lord
by Jt 45
Summary: ROTJ A/U. Events at Endor play out a little differently and lead to surprising revelations. Will the Empire and Alliance make peace or continue the conflict? Vader was not forced to wear the suit. First chapter is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**_Home One, en route to Sullust, 4 Years after Yavin_**

The nightmare had come again.

_She was backed against the wall on the other side of her bed. Nowhere to run. _

_He loomed over her, his face shrouded as usual by his black hood. She tilted her head, trying to catch a glimpse of his face, but he swiftly sidestepped into the shadows._

_"Don't think you're going to find out who I really am." His voice, low and rough, was edged with menace. She saw his mechanical hand tighten slightly. _

_She straightened, lifting her chin defiantly. "What makes you think you can barge into the private quarters of an Imperial Senator with impunity, Vader? Right hand of Palpatine or no, this is -"_

**_"Enough!" _**

_In a single leap he had cleared the bed and was right in front of her, pinning her to the wall with one hand. She twisted, trying to break his grip, but he was too strong for her. For the first time she felt real fear as she looked up at the yellow eyes glittering under the hood. Keeping her firmly in place, he used his other hand to unfasten the belt cinching his tunic and let it drop to the floor. When he used the Force to drop his trousers down around his ankles, she realized, with dawning horror, what his intentions were. _

_"No..." her protest was cut off as his mouth captured hers in a brutal kiss. The back of her head hit the wall so hard she nearly saw stars. He yanked her gown up around her hips. She clawed his back, but he did not even notice. A moment later he entered her. _

_With her husband it had been different, gentle. This was rough. He thrust against her again and again. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for it to end. When he was finished he spoke not a word as he pulled up his trousers and left, leaving her slumped on the floor beside the bed.  
_

The chirp of the comm brought her back to wakefulness. Slowly, she reached out and hit the button, trying to calm her racing heart. "Yes, General?"

Madine's voice came back, crisp and clear. _"We'll arrive at Sullust in an hour."_

"Thank you, General." She terminated the connection and lay back in her bed, staring at the ceiling. The faint thrum of the Cruiser's hyperdrive did little to soothe her troubled thoughts.

Sleep did not come easily to Mon Mothma for the rest of ship's night.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Landing Bay, Death Star II, Orbiting Endor_**

Matthew Daith stood at stiff attention as the Emperor made his slow way down the shuttle's boarding ramp. The _click-click _of Palpatine's cane set his teeth on edge, but he tried to bury his feelings, knowing that if the Emperor sensed them, he would face a long spell in the Guardsmen "Correction" Center.

Palpatine glanced at him as he walked by, and Matt immediately schooled his features into a carefully blank expression. Sweat trickled down his forehead and into his eyes; the helmet felt heavy on his head. At the Emperor's insistence, the Royal Guards had kept their full uniforms on for the duration of the flight from Coruscant to Endor; Matt was aware of just how much he stank, not having washed for four days.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Palpatine greeting Lord Vader and Prince Brandon. As always, the Emperor's enforcer towered over his Master. Very few had seen his face; certainly Matt himself never had. Since Vader always kept himself cloaked in public and largely in private, whispers had flown for years speculating as to his identity. Matt believed he knew who Vader really was - but had never shared his suspicions with anyone, knowing that if it got back to Palpatine, he would be helpless before the Sith's fury.

Prince Brandon, the heir to the Imperial throne, looked small in his black robes. A lightsaber hung at his belt. Though only 10 years old, he already bore countless scars from brutal training sessions that had pushed him past the limits of his endurance, as well as from 'chastisment' whenever he displeased Palpatine. Many times, Matt had been on duty when the boy was carried unconscious from the training hall or from the Palace holding cells and his blood had boiled at the sight. He hated what Palpatine and Vader were doing, and being only nine years older than Brandon, he felt a sense of protectiveness toward him. His fellow Guardsmen, the Moffs, and all the high ranking Imperial Army and Navy Officers were just as cold and ruthless as the two Sith were.

Matt had no intention of becoming like them and he didn't want to see the Prince become like them either.

Despite his duties taking up much of his time and the Emperor's spies lurking everywhere in the Palace, he had managed to make contact with the Prince and meet secretly with him for short periods when the boy was left alone. He hoped his influence might mold Brandon into a better and more compassionate Emperor than Palpatine.


End file.
